


another Thorin/Kili wall

by delorita



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied Slash, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	another Thorin/Kili wall

As tiny as that scene is, I totally love it. Thorin ordering Kili with a glance to shoot that beast above them. And well, I just have a thing for archers ...[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/delorita/11219477/392706/392706_original.jpg)

Link to original sized wall 1024/768 http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/delorita/11219477/392706/392706_original.jpg


End file.
